ponyvania_order_of_equestriafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Skill/@comment-30759268-20170212124722
Salutations, today I would like to talk about the might heavenly overlords, the Pegasi. As good ol’ BloodyBay has covered the other two races I thought it would be nice for the sake of completion to talk about Pegasus skills. I am using the Final-demo version and these are personal prefrences. First I would like to say that you definitely can have skill/intelligence playthrough with Pegasus. Skills are less useful for weapon using Pegasus because slashing weapons can cover all your slashing needs and with your mobility you can reach anything but lightning skills are still useful especially against enemies that are strong against slashing but weak against lightning. At the start of the game you might get wrong impression that Pegasi spells are weak because you have low intelligence and starting skills are unimpressive. Pegasi lack versatility of Unicorns when it comes to damage types and mana pool but they can dish out high damage and I dare to say much faster. Skills themselves are hybrid between Unicorn magic that focus on dealing Wind (Slashing) and Lightning damage and Earth Pony tools that deal slashing damage and most of spells deal damage to multiple targets so there is an overlap and often it comes to personal preference. Oh and all skills cancel flying. So let’s go to the meat of things. Everfree Skills '' '''Gale Force:' First wind spell you get and sadly it is not great one. Damage is to low and by default you can cast it only twice in a row before having to wait for cooldown and also you get it before you can stack intelligence boost items. Low slashing damage and rather strange attack pattern put this spell behind other wind spells. At least it isn't too much mana consuming but generally weapon attack is better. Fulgur: First lightning spell and like Gale Force it is not impressive. In theory it is chain lightning and that sounds great but the damage is low and mana is rather high. Worst is that I was never able to connect more than two enemies either because there are not a lot of situations or simply failure. When leveled up it will hit main target two times but it didn’t improve my opinion. Shuriken: Probably the best starting skill but that isn't saying much. It is comparable to Earth Pony knives but faster and cheaper to use. Personally I find damage too low even when factoring mana cost and speed you can spam it which only results in me running out of mana. But it’s easy to use as aiming is straightforward and in first level it lets you attack from safe distance when you can't use weapons. Froggy Bottom Bog Skills Javelin: On the first look I didn't like this weapon because of throwing arc but once you get used to aiming it is surprisingly good. Damage is probably highest instant slashing damage Pegasus has, equaled only to Wind Slash, and mana cost is low for Pegasus at 15 mana so it is most practical single target wind skill. The best use of the skill is in combination with many other skills that deal damage over time. Thunderbolt: Honestly I say this is best skill you will get when it comes to pure damage. Even if you are focusing on melee fighting the high lightning damage really helps against enemies weak to it such as Living Armor enemy types and can even defeat fire elements in Manehatten. The reason for high damage is that skill can strike enemies twice and I am unsure if this was intended. Damage and 20 mana cost are great with bad sides being aiming and delay before striking but leveling up the skill reduces those issues. Also it is super effective in stage you get it against Merponies and Hydra. Cloudsdale Skills Wind Slash: It covers decent area and damage is good, comparable to Javelin but easier to aim and hits several enemies. In a way this skill is sort of advanced version of swinging sword with larger arc and cowering even area behind you. The only issue is a 30 mana cost per use so you won't spam it non-stop at least when you get it. Tornado: I actually often overlooked this skill because I kept confusing it with Tempest and Cyclone which I rarely use. After some use I find it rather good skill because it is homing attack that can block enemy projectiles like Dark Rift and Shield. Problem is that the spell is slow and wonders a lot so it isn't good against small enemies, especially fast ones. It is useful against bosses for damage and blocking purposes but because of random wandering it isn't as reliable as Dark rift and Shield are. Mana cost is decent 30 mana and you can have only one tornado active. *Unsure if you get it before Cloudsdale* Electro Ball: For the stage you get it you won't get much use of it as most enemies are flying and the one enemy that is weak to lightning can block the attack. Because it is fast and you can only cast it two at a time it isn't useful against enemies but it is good against large bosses like certain Ursa. Later you get better lightning spells that deal damage over-time but at least this one is least mana consuming (30 is low for damage over-time skills) and it is fastest. Star Dust: The only Light skill you can get but unless you get intelligence boost you won't find it too useful. Like Electro Ball in stage you get it you won't find much use and Light damage is bad against Ursa. If you level up skill and get intelligence gear then skill does work, especially if you remember to cast it from above because sparkles harm enemies before they touch the ground. Unfortunately I am unsure if DPS is better than other over-time skills but mana is just 30 which seems to be standard. Ghastly Gorge Skills Fusion Bolt: I think this is potentially highest damaging over-time lightning spell. I do not find it useful against most enemies because Bolt passes through them quickly (which is ironic because it is a very slow skill) and wastes a lot of potential damage and you can cast only one at a time. But it shines against large bosses where it has all the time it needs to discharge extra damage. Sadly the level you get it has Diamond Dogs as bosses and 2 out of 3 are far too mobile so you probably will forget to level it for the other bosses. Appaloosan Mines Skills Discus: Basically this is slashing version of boomerang but with potentially higher base damage but smaller range. It probably is highest slashing damage choice if you are a caster and because it is damage over-time you can combine it with other instant skills. It isn't too impressive unleveled but it shines when leveled up because it deals damage very quickly and mana cost is decent 30. And there are a lot of slashing weak enemies in level where you get Discus. Tempest: The ultimate over-time wind skill. While damage is low it covers almost entire screen so it is great way to keep the screen clear from annoying enemies. Personally though I do not like it because you don't get many opportunities to use it and I can only think of Tarantula Boss fight but even then the delay casting hampers Pegasus mobility for me. Surprisingly it is not highest costing spell at 70 mana which is not that bad considering how long it lasts. Manehatten Skills Cyclone: Honestly this is one of the worst skills as damage is low, the delay per hit is long, it has short range and it is attached to you but you can’t change direction. By this point you already have wide selection if slashing damage and Discus performs better. Leveling up doesn’t improve it much. Thor's Bellow: Probably is best over-time electric damage skill for pure damage but it is one of the spells I didn't level up. My problem is that it is too slow and 90 mana seems rather high. On the plus side it is useful against multiple enemies simply because random bolts pass through several enemies. From description it seems that leveling up would fix my complaints but you get it at second last stage and it takes long time to level it up. Bonus Skills Bone: The trusty universal skill and often the only source for blunt damage. The damage is unpredictable and for full potential you must kneel before the target. If you like to live dangerous and to gamble this skill can probably outperform any other skill because it is cheap, fast and large bones can deal massive damage. The bad side is that bones can be intercepted and you get unblockable high lightning damage to deal with Armor enemies and Bone Pillars and White Dragons aren't best targets for Bones. The best target for Bones are bosses, preferably the large and less mobile ones. Red Eye: If you somehow get this skill then you are born under a lucky star or have grinded chickens way too much. With this skill no enemy is a problem anymore and even some sub-bosses. The big down side is that you can get it only through luck as a drop in Canterlot and by then it is too late and very rarely in Cloudsdale where I actually permanently turned Iron Will to stone (all other Iron Wills were effected normally). About Passive skills I didn't really toy too much with Pegasus selection and I mostly stick either with Fortis Fio for extra CON, Felix Ictus for melee based playthrough (though seems to be really low chance) or Rapidus Fio for extra speed which you need if you go for skill playthrough because you won't have saddles. The healing passive you can get only after Manehatten so I don't use it a lot but unlike Unicorn and Earth Pony version it at least does not reduce your attack.